theepicponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The EpicPonies IRC: A How-To
Howdy ponies! This is your crash course in all things #EpicPonies on IRC. What Is IRC? IRC stands for Internet Relay Chat and is the initial form of chatting on the internet (Pre-AOL). There are a whole bunch of servers, and in each server, more channels. The IRC serves as a place to hangout, kickback, or even plan scenes if you're up for it! It serves as a great mechanism for forming a tight knit community! Sounds Fun! How Do I Get In On This Action? First step is to get an IRC client. There are loads to choose from, but some of the most common are Mibbit or NetTalk. Next step is to find our server. The server used by EpicPonies is irc.slashnet.org. In Mibbit, you will need to click the 'Server' button next to the dropdown box and type this in. (Pro tip: If you use Mibbit, register a username. It allows you to log conversation, save certain channels, and register you nickname easier) Next box you see is 'Channel'. Here, you're going to type #EpicPonies. The hashtag is essential, as that's how the client knows 'OK this is a channel name'. Finally, enter your nick, for example, mine is Daisy, since this server is also used to TwitterPonies. Once you're in our channel, you can start using commands Commands Commands are your way of telling the IRC what you want to do. All commands start with a backslash (/). For example /me pets EpicLyra is a command. It implies that I am petting EpicLyra, because she looks like she needs petting (And a bath). Example Commands EpicPonies Chat: The NickServ IRC has the feature of Registering certain nicks. For example, on our server, I have Daisy, DaisyJack, and DaisyPie registered. This means no one else can use that nick, without knowing your password. To register a nick, simply type /register nickname password email So, let's say you want to register EpicMod with password ponies, you would type: /register EpicMod ponies AllHailMod@gmail.com HELP!!! I Got Locked Out Of My Nick!! If you fail to enter your password within a minute (only if you aren't registered with your client ;)), the nickserv will rename you Guest########### and put a hold on your nick. To release this, simply type: /NickServ Release NickName Password Followed by: /Nick NickName And then: /NickServ Identify password So, for our EpicMod example, my three entrances would be /nickserv release EpicMod ponies /nick EpicMod /NickServ Identify ponies and I would be free to go! Mods and Voice Each channel has OPs (Channel OPerators) and sometimes ponies with 'voice'. OPs are basically mods of the channel, they have the right and power to ban, kick, set topics, and grant OP and voice. Voice is for use when the Channel is in moderated mode, which is very rare, and shouldn't be a concern. As of now, the mods for the channel are EpicCelestia (Surprise), EpicLyra (Horte) and myself (Daisy) Wrapping Up So, go join our IRC, have fun, and if you have any questions, DM me (EpicAJack) or The mod!! Category:RP Info